


Sixteen

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys meet again after years and years





	Sixteen

"My wallet’s in my jacket by the door, just take what you need.“ Arthur stuck his head out of the bathroom, hair still wet, shaving foam on his face. 

“Alright!” Merlin would have loved to just kiss him and take him right there, foam on face an all, but the pizza guy was ringing the doorbell for the second time, so that had to wait. 

While he buzzed the front door to the house open and waited for the guy to climb the stairs, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wallet and opened it. It felt weird, like intruding, a wallet was something rather personal. That Arthur trusted him enough to just let him do this was a big deal. 

Not long ago, they had met again after years of being out of touch. They had been teenagers when they had their first crushes on each other and tried out everything that you tried out at that age. Merlin had been heart-broken when his mam accepted a job in Canada and they moved away. And then they moved again. And again. And again. 

Now, at 32, his own job had taken him back to London and Merlin liked it. He had made new friends and one night, all of a sudden, Arthur had been standing in front of him. Years had passed but he still looked the same. A bit older, yes, a bit wiser, maybe, but still Arthur. He had recognized him immediately and they had been talking all night long. 

From that moment on, they had been inseparable and it hadn’t taken long for them to pick up where they’d left of. A bit more mature, yes, a bit more with finesse, of course. But with the same enthusiasm and deep-felt emotions. This was the fourth weekend that Arthur had just refused to go home after they’d been out for dinner and then watched a movie and deep down inside Merlin knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

He went through the bills Arthur had in his wallet, not even raising an eyebrow. Arthur had always carried too much cash and that hadn’t changed. The only addition was the collection of credit cards, all of them platinum or black or whatever the colour of choice for the people with money was. 

Before he could find the right bill to pay the pizzas they’d ordered – so what if they had pizza for breakfast at 3 in the afternoon? – an old photo caught his eyes. The colours were a bit faded, it was worn-out from having been taken out many many times and Merlin immediately knew it. It showed Arthur and him, at sixteen, Arthur’s arm around his shoulder, them both beaming at the camera. They had been so in love. That Arthur still carried around this old photo in his wallet made Merlin’s heart jump. 

Quickly, he paid for the pizzas and carried them to the kitchen, not letting go of Arthur’s wallet. He was still leaning against the counter and smiling down at the photo when Arthur padded into the room, freshly shaved and smelling of that wonderful shower gel he had brought over. “Does coffee go with pizza? I could really use one right now.” He stretched and then stopped in mid-motion. “What are you looking at?”

Merlin lifted the photo. “It was stuck between the bills, so…”

“Oh.” Arthur shrugged, a little embarrassed.

“You’ve kept it all these years.” Merlin worried his lower lip with his teeth. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Arthur made his way to the coffee maker. “So what if I did?” 

Merlin went over and pressed a soft kiss on Arthur’s lips and then whispered words that he hadn’t told anyone since he had been sixteen. “Love you.”


End file.
